The Rose's Child
by Ink Scars
Summary: The Dark Lord quickly took over the wizarding world after Harry Potter's death and, now, a young boy with bright green eyes that goes by the name of Cahane Loki is trying to find his place in this new world. *Has a prequel* distant future HP/LV


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters so if they are used in this story they aren't mine. Blargh. Writing that is boring and an irritating reminder._

**Prologue**

...

The wooded floorboards creaked as her feet moved purposefully along them towards a slightly open door and she paused outside of it to peer into the room. Her eyes fell on the motionless forms of the two children within it and she sighed. They were too motionless.

"Era and Maribell… you two better stop chatting and go to sleep or when I make my second round you will both be drinking Charla's special nighttime concoction.", she paused ominously and grinned when one of the figures gave a noticeable shudder, "Good. Now sleep."

"Yes Gabriella." The lump that was Era chimed.

She turned around; closing the door lightly behind her and waited to make sure they had got the message.

"Stupid," Maribell hissed behind the door, "She didn't **know** we were awake."

"I flinched when she mentioned the concoction from hell… trust me, she had figured it out already." Era retorted.

"Fine… goodnight." Maribell muttered and received a responding grunt from Era.

Gabriella grinned once again, sure that they would now go to sleep without her supervision and began to make her way downstairs toward the fireplace. Her hand trailing along the railing she inspected the quiet building. It was stunning to put it simply, for an children's house that had once been forced to house six children in each room to be transformed into this homely but exquisite mansion… her gratefulness to the Lord Voldemort was boundless.

He had taken control over the stagnate wizarding world eight years ago, having won the second war, and had changed it into the magnificent empire it was now. Gabriella had been twelve when he had come into power and, as an abused muggleborn, she had fully supported his decision to remove all muggleborns from their parents the moment they were born. The moment her schooling was over she had taken a job at the house for those same muggleborn children. Here they grew up safe and cared for, their magic encouraged to flourish instead of condemned. All of the funds were provided by the Lord and he never cut them down, insisting that the children should have all they deserve and needed.

A faint knock on the front door jolted her out of the armchair she was resting in and she slowly stood to stare at it curiously. People never came by at this hour and she couldn't, for the life of her, think of why anybody would.

Gabriella opened the door and peered out into the darkness, her brows creased in confusion as she stepped out of the house and glanced from side to side. As she looked about her eyes fell on the tiny bundle by the doorstep, a baby wrapped in a light blue blanket, his eyes shut as he dozed peacefully and she gasped.

"Oh my," Gabriella took a step forward and peered at the child, "Oh my, this… is unusual."

She picked up the baby and it opened shockingly vibrant green eyes to look at her, her heart skipped a beat.

"Well, if you aren't magical, I'll be damned." She muttered and gently swept the child's black tufts of hair to the side to reveal an unmarked forehead.

Her hand brushed against a firm piece of parchment that had been stuffed down the front of the blanket and Gabriella pulled it out to read it.

"His name is Cahane Loki." She frowned, wondering what sort of parent would abandon their child but nevertheless insist on naming it.

The baby in her arms gurgled and held out pudgy fingers to attempt grab her hair, unable to resist the pure cuteness he radiated, she cooed at him then turned around and took him inside.

The paper fluttered onto the ground behind her, lying upwards so that the world could see the green spidery script proclaiming the child's name and the beautifully drawn rose in the corner.

* * *

><p><em>AN: IT HAS BEGUN! <strong>This has a Prequel by the way!<strong> I'd looooovvveeee some constructive criticism...or just some praise_, _so please review!_


End file.
